


Obvious

by Loujustdont



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 and 18, Bottom Harry, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, Virgin!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loujustdont/pseuds/Loujustdont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's girlfriend broke up with him and Louis's there to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

“Harry?... harry? Is everything okay?” Louis whispered whilst knocking on Harry’s bedroom door. He knew the answer to the question, he had noticed something was wrong the moment Harry had come home. He had went straight to his room, something he only does when he’s feeling… not okay. “Harry please say something?” Louis begged, starting to worry a bit because Harry wouldn’t answer him. The only thing Louis could hear were the quiet sobs from Harry. “Harry can I come in?” still no answer. “please?” he begged one last time but since Harry still didn’t make a sound he just opened the door and peeked his head through the opening. There he was, curled up on the bed, crying, sobbing, small and vulnerable. Louis’ heart ached from the sight. He walked straight to the bed and sat himself next to Harry’s curled up body. “Harry, love what’s wrong?” Louis whispered, trying to give his voice some kind of comforting tone, hoping Harry would open up to him. His question was only followed by harder crying and bigger sobs. Louis sighed, he sighed because he hated to see Harry like this and he felt powerless because he couldn’t help him if he didn’t tell him what was wrong. Louis wasn’t planning on leaving though, he would sit there on the edge of the bed, next to Harry, until his crying stopped.

“Sh… she… she broke up with me, Lou…” Harry eventually stuttered out between sobs.

Oh. So that’s what was wrong. If Louis was honest to himself he wasn’t completely wrecked by this news, you could say that Louis saw Harry’s girlfriend as… a threat to their friendship because time Harry spend with her was time he didn’t spend with Louis and Louis couldn’t spend enough time with harry. He wasn't too fond of the whole the whole girlfriend situation. He wasn't jealous, he just couldn't help but feel like she wasn’t nice enough or pretty enough. And she definitely didn’t tell harry that he  _was_ pretty enough. Also, she didn’t know what Harry’s favourite food was, or his favourite colour, or his favourite movie, basically, she didn’t know _Harry_  enough. Not like Louis did. So maybe Louis was jealous. Seeing harry so sad didn’t really make Louis happy though, sure he got harry all for himself again but how could Louis be happy when Harry was crying like this?

 

“Oh, haz…” Louis whispered, trying to comfort Harry, showing him that he was there for him by pulling him in for a hug. Harry fell into Louis’ arms and started to cry in his chest. “She really broke up with me, Lou!” Harry cried out of disbelieve while he softly punched Louis’ chest.  “It’s gonna be okay Haz, I’m here for you” Louis soothed as he softly rubbed Harry’s back. Who did that girl think she was? How dare she hurt Harry like this?

Louis kept sitting on the bed holding Harry, whispering how everything was going to be alright. After a while, Harry calmed down a bit and stopped crying.

“Feeling better?” Louis asked, still rubbing Harry’s back. He didn't get a response right away but eventually Harry softly whispered “Yeah”. He actually was feeling better, that’s what Louis could do to him. This was what always happened when Harry was feeling sad, Louis would comfort him and really, all it ever took for harry to feel better was to hear Louis' voice or feel Louis strong arms around him, that’s all Harry needs, all Harry wants.

“Did she tell you why?” Louis carefully asked, hoping Harry wouldn’t burst into tears again. Louis didn't really want to know why, he just couldn't think of a good reason to dump Harry. So, he wondered why she would. 

Harry worked himself out of Louis' arms to look at him. He wiped the remaining tears on his face away with the back of his hand and took a deep breath.

“She said that we’re not meant to be and that I had to figure some things out”

Louis looked at harry with a confused expression on his face, he didn’t really get what kind of thing Harry would have to figure out. “Like what?”

“I don’t know” Harry lied, he knew very well what kind of things he had to figure out but there was no way that he was going to tell Louis about those.

Louis went along with it, it’s not like he believed Harry but he thought that, for now, it would be better to just drop it. “Okay, get some rest then, okay Haz?” Louis proposed and Harry nodded while even smiling a bit. Louis took the blankets and pulled them over Harry’s body. When he started to get up, Harry grabbed his arm and looked at him with a pleading look, “Boo, please stay, don’t go”, and Louis being his nice, caring self, laid himself next to Harry, holding him close.

***

A few hours later Harry woke up with Louis’ arms still around him. He smiled a little at that but his smile quickly faded as he thought about it a little longer. The ‘things’ he had to figure out or actually the thing. The thing called Louis. He felt guilty for feeling the way he felt about Louis but he liked it at the same time. He hadn’t been able to hide his feelings towards Louis for his girlfriend, she wasn’t stupid, she could see the difference in the way he looked at her and the way he looked at Louis. Harry didn’t like to admit to himself that he was in love with Louis, with a boy. Though Louis wouldn’t make a big deal out of Harry being gay, he’s gay himself, Harry knew, everyone knew, falling for him would be a total different thing though. He had been crying more because of that, earlier, than because of the fact that his girlfriend broke up with him.

“Everything okay, Haz?” Louis snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He had woken up and he had seen the worried look that was still on Harry’s face.

“mhmm” Harry mumbled without looking at Louis. He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t look at Louis, knowing everything he knew, feeling everything he felt. “Lou?’ harry started with a small voice.

“Yeah?’

“I lied” he blurted.

“about?”

“About not knowing what I had to figure out. I know” harry confessed and he had to keep himself from starting to cry again. “I know but I’m scared to tell you, I don’t wanna… you know lose you,” something in Harry’s voice changed at the words, like the thought of losing Louis made his him realise what he was doing.

“Oh Hazza, just tell me, I promise I won’t be mad and you won’t lose me! Don’t be ridiculous!”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to say what he needed to say. He was scared that Louis would freak out but he had to tell him, they didn’t have secrets and this thing had been a secret for long enough now.

“She found out that I’m in love with someone else and she wasn’t really pleased with that…’ Harry started and Louis seemed a bit surprised that harry hadn’t told him about his new crush yet, normally Harry would tell him these kind of things from the moment he discovered them himself. “So Haz, has a new crush huh?” Louis laughed, trying to cut the tension that harry kept creating.

“no” harry said bluntly to Louis’ surprise.

“no?” he asked while quirking an eyebrow.

“no, I said that I’m  _in love_ with someone else, not that I have a crush.” Harry defended himself and Louis thought it was cute, cause everything Harry says, or does, or even thinks is cute.

“Oh, okay so you’re in love then. Am I allowed to know who the lucky girl is this time?” Louis smiled but Harry’s eyes widened and all off a sudden the tension was back, even more sensible. Harry looked down, too scared to look at Louis and was still contemplating whether or not he would tell his best friend.

“i..it’s not… a..girl…” Harry stammered eventually.

And now, everything got clear and Louis understood, why Harry had to ‘figure things out’, why he had been crying so hard over a girl that he hardly talked about, everything made sense now. Harry seemed to regret telling Louis, he was on the verge of crying again, doing the best he could looking away and Louis noticed. He was sad to see that his best friend was so affected by this. “Harry come on, don’t cry, I’m not mad, obviously, there’s no reason for you to cry, everything’s fine” Louis tried but Harry didn’t really listen.

“No Lou you don’t understand!” He then almost yelled.

“I don’t understand?” Louis asked a bit dumbfounded. He didn’t understand? If there was one person that can understand these things perfectly, it’s Louis. Harry shook his head, “no, you don’t”.

“What don’t I understand then? You’re in love with a boy, so what? but you obviously think that’s a big deal… still I do understand, you kno-”

“It’s you!” Harry interrupted and Louis shut up immediately, he wasn’t sure that he had heard Harry well. “Excuse me, what?” Louis asked, shaking his head to get his thoughts straight, almost sure that Harry had said something else. “It’s you” harry repeated, “I’m in love with you, Lou.”

Louis didn’t know what he was hearing, was he dreaming? Was he dead and in heaven? This couldn’t be real life? He had given up on his crush on Harry a long time ago, a very long time ago and now Harry was saying that he’s in love with him?

And there they were, all the stored feelings for Harry, every single one of them, back.

“Just don’t be mad Lou, you promised, I can’t take you being mad, I’m sorry, I really am, I just, I had to tell you, you know? I tell you everything and-”

“Harry just shut up for a sec, yeah? I’m not mad, I just…” Louis didn’t continue his sentence he just looked Harry in the eyes “I just…” he said again but he didn’t know how to continue his sentence. What was he supposed to say now? apart from ‘I’m crazy about you’ there weren’t a lot of options. Fuck why didn’t Harry tell him this sooner? Then again, Louis didn’t tell Harry anything at all. Harry noticed that Louis had zoned him out and he only got worried and scared by that. “Louis? Please say something… I’m sorry okay! It’s not like I did this on purpose you know, I-”

“I know.” Louis stated with a straight face, looking away from Harry, staring at something on the floor. “What,” Harry asked, puzzled.

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose” Louis explained, refocusing his gaze and looking harry in the eyes. “Yeah well, I shouldn’t have told you all of this and…” Louis wasn’t listening to what Harry was saying anymore, he just watched the way his lips explained a whole story, they were so pink and looked so soft. He felt his eyes flutter and, then suddenly his face had gotten closer to Harry’s? Louis was in his own world, a world that consisted of nothing but him and Harry’s lips. The last thing he heard was ‘Louis what are you doing’ before he leaned in and closed the gap between his and Harry’s lips. And it felt like all the things that didn’t make sense, made sense and all the things that made sense, made even more sense, and every cheesy thing he ever heard about fireworks and butterflies didn’t sound as cheesy anymore. How could anyone ever break up with this thing as perfect as Harry? Harry and his soft lips? Their kiss was loving, two pairs of lips moving in sync with each other. Louis eventually broke it and looked at the perfect curly haired boy in front of him. Harry looked at him with wide eyes and he obviously was having a hard time processing the last minute or so. “Louis?” He started with an insecure voice. Louis smiled. “yeah?”

“What was that all about?” Harry asked with a little more confidence, just a little though. “Harry…” Louis started “I like you too. I’m in love with you too.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing… Louis liked him back and they had just kissed and it had felt so, so right, and…  wow. “What?... but… yo- and-… and we… Since when?” He managed to get out. Louis sighed and laughed to himself, “let’s say, a very, very, _very_ long time” Harry nodded and shut up, trying to think but he didn’t really want to think. “so, like, I can kiss you again, right?” he asked and Louis laughed at how cute and adorable harry was being. “Yeah, yeah of course you can, please, do so.” Louis smiled and Harry did too, though he was still a bit overwhelmed.

Harry leaned in this time and their lips connected once again, simple, nothing greedy, just love, fresh, pure and finally discovered love. Louis put his hand on Harry’s cheek and Harry shivered under Louis’ touch. He felt loved and couldn’t believe any of this, he was in some kind of trance, a good one, a safe one. They kissed like that for a while, eventually, Louis licked over Harry’s bottom lip and harry parted his lips to grant Louis access. The kiss grew more passionate but still loving. It was the action of two people who were so in love and who had finally let their emotions take over. Louis was in need of air after a while but didn’t want to break the contact he was having with harry so he started to kiss his jaw. Harry opened his eyes because he wanted to have a look at what Louis was doing but he closed them as soon as Louis started kissing his neck. It felt so damn good. Louis started sucking a love bite into Harry’s neck and Harry couldn’t help but whimper. Louis heard it though and let go to look Harry in the eyes. Harry was blushing and tried to look away but Louis grabbed his chin between his fingers and made him look at him. He smiled and pecked Harry’s lips once more before he went straight for his neck again. Harry tried really hard to keep quiet but he didn’t always manage to do so. Louis didn’t mind that one bit and he smiled against Harry’s neck every time he got some kind of sound out of him. As he sucked yet another love bite into his neck, Harry’s head fell back slightly, exposing more of his neck. Louis couldn’t resist any longer and put one hand under Harry’s t-shirt and Harry squeaked, Louis’ hands were cold on his skin. Harry’s squeak was what made Louis realise what he was doing. He immediately removed his hand from Harry’s stomach and stopped kissing him, looking into Harry’s eyes instead. “Shit. Sorry” Louis apologised but Harry wasn’t having any of that.  _Sorry for what?_  He thought as he kissed Louis lips again and laid him down on the bed. Louis went along with it but after a few seconds he pushed himself up again “Harry, I don’t think we should like-” Louis started but Harry cut him off “No, Lou we definitely should” Harry reassured and so they started kissing again. Louis wasn’t really sure though so after a while he interrupted their make out session again. “but you’ve never like… have you? and, yeah I don’t know.”

“No I haven't but that's fine. I’m sure” Harry smiled “don’t  _you_  wanna?” harry asked realising that that was a possibility too.

“what?” Louis asked not getting what harry meant and then he got what harry meant and “Oh. Oh no, no! I mean  _yes_ , yes I do I just want you to be sure, that’s all.”

“I’m sure” Harry smiled and Harry probably couldn’t ever convince Louis completely so this would have to do. Louis kissed Harry again and got himself on top of Harry. Soon enough Louis hand disappeared underneath Harry’s shirt again and he could feel harry shiver from it. Louis kissed his jaw line and sucked love bites into his skin while he explored Harry’s chest. He got tired of Harry shirt rather fast. “Mind if I take this off?” and harry actually giggled because this was just prefect. He shook his head, so Louis quickly removed Harry's shirt. He took a moment to look at Harry's body and then went to submerge his chest with kisses. Louis started at his neck making his way down Harry’s collarbone, sucking a bruise there and then going further down to one of Harry’s nipples and Harry tried so, so hard to keep quiet but he couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped. Louis smiled against his skin at that and only sucked harder. Harry was starting to sweat a bit and Louis was still wearing all of his clothes “Lou”, he mumbled and Louis stopped, peeking up at Harry, wondering if something was wrong. “It’s not fair that you get to keep your shirt on” harry stated as he grabbed the hem of Louis shirt, trying to pull it off. Louis laughed and let Harry take off his shirt. Louis started kissing Harry again. The kiss was more passionate and they both started to feel themselves harden. Louis eventually threw his leg over Harry’s so that their crotches were aligned and when he rolled his hips, Harry let out a low throaty moan that Louis loved. Harry put his hands behind Louis neck to deepen their kiss even more but when Louis pushed down again, Harry growled into his mouth. Harry hated that he was already being so loud but he couldn’t help it and Louis, yeah well, Louis loved that. He could feel that Harry had gotten a pretty big hard on and when he pushed down again, particularly hard this time, harry almost couldn’t take it anymore. “Lou… stop.. or..” and Louis got the hint. He got of harry and started kissing his way down Harry’s chest. He licked over Harry’s abs and down his happy trail until he met Harry’s belt. Harry’s heart was beating like crazy and he was extremely nervous but so content at the same time. Louis removed his belt and unzipped his pants and Harry let out a relieved sigh because he finally got rid of the way to tight trousers. Harry didn’t expect for Louis to remove his trousers _a_ _nd_ his boxers in one go so all of a sudden, he felt way too exposed, closing his legs and trying to hide his blushing face behind his hands. “No, Haz, don’t do that, it’s me” Louis cooed as he kissed Harry’s hipbone. Harry felt so stupid for being so prude. Louis tried to make harry comfortable but Harry lay still, legs closed and not really as at ease as Louis wanted. “Harry, harry” Louis tried to catch Harry’s attention, and Harry looked at him through his fingers. “Haz, I love you, gonna make you feel good” Louis smiled as he pried Harry’s legs open and Harry let him without feeling as conscious. Louis kissed his inner thigh, making Harry gasp. Everything was getting extremely real now. His face flushed and he felt lucky because Louis didn’t notice. Harry thought that it probably wasn’t healthy for his heart to beat this fast but it wasn’t like he could tell it to stop. “I love you too” Harry finally answered and Louis could feel his heart start to beat quicker at that. This was ridiculous, how much Louis loved harry and how crazy harry was for Louis and how they only both just saw that yet this,  _this,_ felt so right. “Are you really sure?” Louis asked one more time and all tension left Harry's body. How fucking sweet was Louis? “yeah” he whispered and Louis smiled got up and pecked Harry’s lips. “Got any lube?” Louis asked and Harry nodded “in the drawer” he got a little embarrassed as Louis quirked an eyebrow but he couldn't help the laugh he let out eventually. It was nice how Louis managed to make all of this so nice and not uncomfortable, something that was hard because Harry felt like that rather quickly.

Louis got the lube and settled himself in between Harry’s legs again. He squirted some onto his fingers closed the cab and threw the bottle onto the sheets next to him. Louis kissed harry's inner thigh to sooth him and Harry tried to relax but that wasn’t too easy. Louis kept kissing Harry thighs and sucked love bites in them while he softly rubbed his fingers over Harry’s hole. Harry hold in his breath and Louis tried to look up at him whilst continuing the art work on Harry’s inner thighs. He circled his index finger at Harry’s rim and harry thought he was going to pass out because how the hell do you stay calm while all of this is happening? Louis carefully pushed the first part of his finger in and harry gasped but knew he was okay. Louis looked at him and gave him a smile. When he pushed in further Harry’s face scrunched up in discomfort and Louis felt kind of guilty but it didn’t take long for harry to open his eyes again. He looked straight into Louis’ eyes. “You okay?” Louis asked a little concerned. “Yeah, just… you know, not used to it” Harry smiled and his tone indicated that he was okay. When Louis started to move his fingers Harry didn’t make any uncomfortable noises and a few moments later Louis was carefully thrusting his finger in and out of Harry, always making sure Harry was okay. When he asked if he could add another one Harry quickly nodded so Louis added his middle finger. When he pushed in Harry made a sound that had Louis peeking up at him. He hoped he hadn’t hurt harry but when he saw him, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, tongue poking out, he knew that he was doing something right. Louis moved his fingers and Harry couldn’t hold in his moans anymore, much to Louis delight. Louis scissored his fingers and that’s when Harry let out a low moan that even caught his attention. As he realised that he covered his mouth with his hand but Louis took his wrist and moved his arm “I have the right to hear those lovely sounds you make, mister Styles” he joked and Harry would have laughed if he wasn’t so caught up in that other thing that was going on right now. Louis moved his fingers in and out of Harry’s hole and Harry was starting to rock back on them. Louis added a third finger and Harry squealed. It didn’t take long before harry was rocking back on Louis three fingers and he was starting to become a whimpering mess. Louis kissed inner thigh again and Harry moaned. This was amazing, Louis still couldn’t believe that this was happening. This perfect thing that he had loved for such a long time, finally was his and now he was writhing and moaning all because of things that Louis was doing to him. Harry kept rocking back on his fingers, making obscene noises that Harry didn’t care to hold in anymore. “Lou, i… I love you” Harry whispered and Louis scissored his fingers again trusting in, harry moaned again which shot a wave of excitement to Louis neglected cock. His boner was straining against his trousers and it was starting to get a bit painful. Louis was happy enough when Harry moaned “Lou… ‘m ready, ‘m ready” and so he got his fingers out of Harry and quickly got rid of his trousers and boxers. Harry opened his eyes when Louis removed his fingers and watched his every motion. Louis’ cock was hard and leaking with pre cum and Harry swallowed at the sight. That thing would be inside him. He moaned at the thought and Louis laughed cause Harry was starting to look a little eager. Louis grabbed the lube and coated his cock with it. He threw the lube away and grabbed the backs of Harry’s knees. He lined himself up with Harry’s hole, looking him in the eyes. He nudged the tip in and harry seemed okay, more than okay actually, he seemed to lose his ‘patience’ “Lou, c’mon, please…” he begged and so Louis slowly pushed in further. When he was half way in, Harry’s body tensed and his face contorted in a face of discomfort and maybe even pain. “mgggggh” he growled to the overwhelming and unused feeling, trying to keep quiet because he didn’t want to disappoint Louis, though Louis couldn’t really get disappointed. Louis saw Harry’s scrunched up face so he stilled and went to kiss Harry again. Harry kissed him back and was able to focus on that so the pain died down a bit. Louis let go and scrutinized Harry’s face to see if he was okay by now. The pain that had been clear on Harry’s face had now faded away and Harry was fondly staring at him. He smiled and when Louis asked if everything was fine, Harry nodded and said that he could move again, so Louis bottomed out. Harry whimpered and Louis knew that Harry was fine. He kissed him again while he pulled out and trusted back in. Harry let out a moan of pleasure and Louis could feel his dick get even harder from that. Louis kept thrusting like that, whilst kissing Harry and Harry constantly had to disconnect their lips to let out a moan or a whimper. “huh…Lou” he groaned and Louis didn’t think that there was anything more perfect than this pretty thing underneath him.

Harry was writing underneath Louis, eyes closed and his head moved from left to right and back. “Lou, don’t stop yeah” Harry whispered and Louis loved how Harry was in his own world, happy to know Louis was there with him. At one particular thrust Harry almost screamed. “THERE Louis, OMG THERE” he yelled as his eyes flew open. Louis trusted in exactly the same position and Harry let out a low groan. “Lou, please, just… there, don’t stop, oh god…yeah… I- lo-…ve you!” he babbled and Louis grinned because how fucking hot was this? As he kept thrusting, Harry kept make these obscene noises and he could feel he was starting to get close. He grabbed Harry’s cock and started jerking it. Harry cried out at that and he was extremely close. “Lou… I…’m g- gonna…” but Louis shut him up by kissing him and Harry spilled over his hand, cause that was just… too much. Harry got tight around Louis and it took Louis three more thrust before he was coming too. He fell on top of harry with a sigh and they both felt utter bliss. After a few minutes Louis rolled of off Harry and laid himself beside the completely wrecked boy.

They looked at each other and Louis tuck one of Harrys curls behind his ear. “Everything all right?” Louis asked.

“uhu, more than okay.”   
Louis wondered if this was the thing that everyone talks about when they say they love someone but he’s pretty sure it is. Harry is wonderful, the best thing that could possibly ever happen to him and he didn’t know what he did to deserve someone as sweet and perfect and… damn there weren’t enough adjectives to describe what Harry meant to him.

“I love you” Louis whispered and he wished Harry knew how much he meant that. Harry did though, Harry perfectly knew what Louis felt like. This was what makes life worth living for; Louis.

“I love you too” Harry replied and he leaned in to kiss Louis again.

How come they only just saw that they were made for each other? This was so obvious.

Louis curled up against Harry and Harry let out a blissful sigh. He drifted off to sleep rather fast and Louis followed. Weren’t they the luckiest bastards there were, to know that when they woke up, they would be next to the thing that was most precious to them?

 

Yes, yes they were.


End file.
